Pain
by JourenJLSter
Summary: Story about a girl with a best friend that has been getting raped. They both fall for the same guy and that guy turns out to be one of their cousin. Friendship Or Love? Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**SUUUPPP EVERYOONEE! So I have two accounts but I forgot the password to my second one so i decided, why not put this story on this account. So here it is:D Chapter Two will be uploaded around 6 o'clock today (:**

I walked out of the salon and walked down the street to where I saw Lucy in the chippy, wanting a chat I opened the door and saw Luce in tears. "Oh my days, Lucy. What's wrong?" I asked my best friend genuinely concerned about why she was crying a bucket load. "D-der-ek hurt me for telling Alice's mum she was in Walford" Hurt her? "What do you mean **_HURT _**you?" She stayed quiet. "Lucy?" I asked. "Rape"…

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey! Just wanted to gve a shoutout to my first reviewer:D she knows who she is, one love saan! Anyhoo, read and review because it hlps improve my writing more:Dx

Previously On Pain:

' "Lucy?" I asked. "Rape"…'

"What do you mean Lucy...your joking aren't you?" I asked cautiously, knowing that if I said something wrong...my life would be done. "No, Lauren I'm not joking, he did this all pur-" The chippy door opened with a ring and HE walked in. The bastard that's been hurting my best friend. I put on a poker face as Lucy roughly wiped her tears away and stared at Derek, showing no weakness. "You! With me NOW" He yelled and grabbed hold of Lucys arm and dragged her to where Alice was. "OI!" I followed closely behind. "APOLOGIZE!" He yelled right in Lucy's face. "I'm sorry, alright" She said to Alice quite rudely. "NICER!" She flinched and moved a step back while saying "I'm sorry...". "FOR WHAT?!" She groaned and said "I'm sorry for being a bitch and telling your mum you were here" She groaned in pain, "DEREK LET GO OF ME" He never let go he continued to twist her arm as tears came streaming down her face. "Let her go" I heard from a voice behind me, I turned and saw the most gorgeous being alive. Slightly gingered hair, beautiful brown eyes and- "Who the hell are you?" I was cut out of my thoughts when I saw this mysterious man punch Derek in the face and said "Your son!".

TBC

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Previously On Pain:

"Your son!"

Now:

"JOEEY! Why'd you do that for?!" Alice yelled at her incredible hunk of a brother. "He was hurting her Al, you know how I feel about that?" He said, while rubbing his hand over his face. "Well, those feelings aren't true, Dad's never hurt anyone while I've been here" Me and Lucy scoffed in the background. Alice turned to me "Loz, this is my brother Joey" then turned back to Joey "Joe, this is Lauren, Dads brothers daughter" He turned and looked at me, his eyes scanning my body as I was doing the same. "Never met another Branning before..."

"Yeah, well we aint all like Derek"

Lucy walked up to us and looked straight at Joey "Fancy a cuppa? As a thank you?" I internally rolled my eyes, knowing this guy was gonna be Lucy's in no time. "Sure" He nodded and held out his arm, she hooked hers with it and they started walking away.

"LUCEE! I THINK WE NEED TO TALK DON'T YOU?!" She didn't turn back, she just walked away like whenever she has a new guy on her hands...

Tbc

This one hasn't got much of a sudden ending,sorry:(


	4. Chapter 4

**Big shout out to LOVELOVE94 and for being the first two reviewers. Loads of love coming your way. Right so here's the next chapter:**

_THE NEXT DAY_

Lauren walked into the Café to see her 'best friend' Lucy missing. "Marie have you seen Lucy?" she asked. "Yeah poppet, she just left with a guy. You want me to leave a message for her?" She asked, oblivious as to who the guy was. "No thanks" she smiled and walked out the café. She looked left and right, not knowing where to start searching for her as Lauren needed answers.

She tried the Queen Vic, the R&R, Lucy's house and even the B&B, she didn't find Lucy anywhere. "Haha, Joey" she heard from behind her. Bingo! "Lucy! I think we need to talk...don't you?" Lauren hissed. "Err, not now...im busy" Lucy replied hinting upwards to Joey, whom towered over them both. "Right, that's the final straw your coming with me, NOW!" Lauren dragged Lucy all the way over to the Branning household, ignoring Lucy's cries of annoyance. She opened the door and slammed it shut as soon as Lucy entered.

"You need to tell me what happened, and you need to tell me now!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well what do you WANT to hear?" Lucy replied, fuming about the fact that Lauren just pulled her away from the hottest guy ever. "About the rape, Luce. When was the last time it happened?" Lauren asked while Lucy lowered her head, tears swimming in her eyes. "This morning" She whispered, now breaking into sobs and leaning on Lauren for support. "It hurt so bad Loz, it really did" Lauren didn't know what to say, she silently rubbed Lucy's back while she cried, tears now forming in Lauren's eyes. "I'm gonna help you, you need to tell the police" Lauren said. "I-I Can't, Derek'll hunt me down!" She said slumping down on Laurens sofa. Lauren stood there thinking of how to put the crazy animal into prison. She ran out the room and opened the door, racing down the stairs Lucy hot on her heels. She ran through the streets of Walford, not caring if she had a stitch and got to her destination. The police station.


	6. Chapter 6

"LAUREN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy pulled her arm and she stopped.

"I'm gonna tell Lucy, Derek needs to be exposed!" Lauren yelled, not giving a damn If anyone heard them or not. Lucy's eyes shot open as she hinted to Lauren there was someone behind her. Lauren turned and saw a face she dreaded to see.

"Now, now Lauren. You wouldn't want your parents to know about a certain something you've done, right?" Lauren gulped and took a step back, Derek took one forward.

"I suggest you tell NOBODY about this raping thing, or your secrets exposed." Derek took a step forward again, and laughed in Lauren's face...making her cringe. He walked backwards and turned, his head frantically,turning back looking at me and Lucy while walking away.

•

•

•

Lauren opened the door to number 5 and slammed it shut as soon as she walked in. She leaned against the door and slid down it, wondering how Derek knew. She grazed her hand over her stomach, remembering how painful that experience was.

Revieeeew!:DX


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy(:**

NEXT DAY

23rd November.

Lauren walked out of her house over to the pub where she found a seat, surprisingly next to her cousin.

'Great' She thought, 'Wonder if he's like Derek'

"Alright Lauren?" He asked with that husky voice of his, always somewhat full of lust. Why did she think that?

"Yeah you?" She asked him, trying not to look at his physique under the tight blue shirt, she could already see half of his muscle bulging out.

"Not too bad, looking for a job though, anywhere useful?" He asked raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Does it really look like I'm one to ask" Lauren laughed "Ask Lucy, sure she could do with a new chippy dude"

Alfie then walked up to Lauren. "What can I get ya Lauren?" He asked, probably half knowing the answer being 'vodka and coke'.

"Erm, just an orange juice please" She smiled at the shocked elder. "Right, coming right up, £1.50?" She gave him the money and turned back towards Joey who was looking at her with curiosity filled in his face. Alfie placed the drink in front of Lauren and she lifted it, motioning Joey to follow her. She sat at a booth ready to talk to Joey about each other.

"So Lauren, were you born in Walford?" He asked.

"Not really, Dad wanted a fresh slate from everything in a small place. So we came here in 2006, without knowing our Granddad was living across the bloomin square" Lauren looked at him.

"What 'bout you Joe? Where did you live before you made your grand entrance?" Joey laughed, which made Lauren laugh.

"That was a pretty epic entrance weren't it?" He said, looking at Lauren...in an uncousinly way.

The vic door burst open and there stood Derek. Laurens eyes opened widely as she realised, her secret would be exposed. Dereks face let it all out. He was doing this purposely. Joey groaned and put his head in his hands as he couldn't look at Derek anymore.

Derek went to the middle of the pub and grabbed a glass and fork, he made clinking sounds on the glass and everyone looked at him.

"Now, as you all know, Max's eldest daughter is a wildchild. Well she's wilder than you've ever heard. She was pregnant, with Ryan Malloys child. And he left. She had an abortion-" Lauren stood and walked over to Derek, her heels the only noise being made. She lifted her hand and slapped Derek as hard as she possible could. He laughed.

"See, messed up." Lauren growled "I DIDN'T HAVE AN ABORTION!" She yelled making sure the whole pub heard. "I MISCARRIED THE SIXTEENTH WEEK, ALRIGHT DEREK!...and it was mainly because of you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo, so I decided to do longer chapters because it would drag the readers in more. Ive never written much about feelings and this would be my second or third time? Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that I should include. Oh also I didn't want Tanya to be in this story because it makes Lauren more broken and makes Joey have more meaning to stick around for. Also Oscar isn't in this story...ENJOOY&REVIEW:D it makes me happy**

Lauren realised what she had just said and flung her hand to her mouth while Derek smirked at her, knowing his job was done. Tears trickled down her cheek as she turned and fled the pub. She ran down the road and ran to number 5, where her dad was standing outside waiting for her.

"Lauren, babe, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at the tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran and engulfed herself into her father's warm arms.

"Dad, I've done something bad, really bad" she sobbed into his chest, his heart breaking at the sight of his eldest crying. He loved all his children, but he had a soft spot for Lauren as she thought she was the failure of the family, she really wasn't.

"Come on, come in and I'll make you a hot chocolate and you can tell me all about this." He said and led her inside into the living room. She sat down and was breathing heavily in order to get her breathing in check. She stared of into blank thoughts.

Max returned to the room to see Laurens face streaked with tears and her holding a picture of Tanya.

"I wish mum was here, she would know exactly what to say. But I had to kill her didn't I?" she said, staring into blank space.

"Lauren, babe, don't say that. You didn't kill her, it was the cancer." He replied, sighing, missing his wife. Wishing she was here to tell them what to do, give them advice. Cancers a bitch.

"I did though dad, I killed mum and my baby!" she said frustrated, no one there feeling the pain she did. It hit Max like a ton of bricks.

"Baby? Lauren, what baby?" Max asked, shocked and angry that Lauren was pregnant and he didn't even realise.

"My baby dad, made by what was once love." She said, looking up at her father who sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Who?" Max questioned.

"Ryan, dad, I loved him. Term loved. But then he left and Derek ruined my chances. The doctor had said after the miscarriage I could never have kids again. Dad that breaks my heart you know? Not being able to give someone kids. But it hurt, emotionally and physically." She said while the tears trickled down her face, not being bothered to wipe them.

"Derek?, Lauren what did he do?" Max questioned.

"I was walking home from one of my appointments, the first one while being pregnant. I had just found out I was carrying a baby. Derek saw the scans in my hand and he knew the baby was Ryan's. He knew dad, yet he still killed it. Right so, he took my scans and threw them on the floor, putting his muddy shoes all over and saying 'the baby won't have a dad there's no point keeping it'. I was thinking why he cared so I went to pick up my scans when he pushed me and I fell. He kicked me in the stomach five times, and I tried to protect the baby dad, I really did. I got up and realised I was bleeding, everything went blank and next thing I know, I was at the hospital being told I lost the baby and was unable to have anymore. That was the most heart-breaking day of my life dad."

Max didn't say anything but just stood up, walked out the door, and slammed it shut. Lauren broke down in tears, thinking her dad was ashamed of her and didn't want her anymore. She was so heartbroken that she thought her answer was at the bottom of a vodka bottle. She got up and walked to the dining table where her dad had left a half open vodka bottle; she unscrewed the cap and finished the bottle in minutes. She heard the doorbell go, and walked to the door, slightly buzzed bottle in hand and opened it. Joey. The last person she wanted to see.

"When something goes wrong, the bottles always the answer isn't it?" he questioned her, raising his voice slightly.

"You don't know me alright, so don't fucking judge me?! You've been in the square for what? Two weeks and you think you know me. Well you're wrong, alright!" She yelled, pissed off at Joey for walking in thinking he knows her. Joey tried to snatch the bottle out of her hand, their hands brushed slightly but the sparks were flying. Lauren and Joey both felt it, not believing what they thought it was when they looked in each other's eyes. The whole world stopped and it was just them there, no Max, no Abi, no Alice and certainly no Derek.

Lauren dropped the bottle hearing it shatter to pieces as she moved her hands to Joey's collar and leaned in. Joey did the same, meeting halfway their lips collided and you could tell the lust there.

**OOH, WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**


	9. AN

AN.

I am confused as to whether I should carry on this story or not, because I feel not many people are reading..please leave your opinion as to whether I should stop writing this story or carry on.

JourenJLSter :)


	10. Chapter 9

thanks for the lovely comments about telling me to stay on fanfiction& carry on writing, they really made me smile x

Here's the next chapter:D

Review x

I woke up and my head was slightly throbbing from the alcohol last night. Thank god I didn't have any more cause then I would have had a killer hangover. I tried to get up but I found myself trapped in someone's arms. Great who did I sleep with this time. I turned and saw Joey, shocked. They couldn't have...all I remembered doing was kissing him. And to be honest, that was the best decision I'd ever made in my whole life. Considering all the other disastrous things that had happened. I threw the covers of my body leaving Joeys side on, unravelled myself from his arms and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I was wearing clothes...pyjamas to be exact. Confused, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I got up and made a b-line towards the door and into the bathroom. I locked the door and did all the necessary things. After my hot shower, I wrapped myself in a white towel and walked out of the bathroom hoping no one was there. I bumped into a very hard body and looked up, realising it was Joey.

"Erm, Joey can you move. I need to get to my room" I whispered urgently, just in case Abi or Dad woke up and saw. I stood there tapping my foot, getting even frustrated by the minute.

"Joey, I swear if you don't move I will hurt you" I tried to threaten, but I was ridiculously wrong...how could you hurt a hard, six-packed person with nothing but muscles.

"I'd like to see you try" He whispered looking into my eyes. I sighed and broke contact, grabbing his hand so he'd turn and I pulled him into my room and slammed the door shut.

"Joey, I think we need to talk. About yesterday. You were the only sober one, so you'd know what'd happen. So what happened?" I asked him, while browsing my wardrobe for my robe. I found it and put it on, taking the towel off from underneath. I turned to see him sitting on my bed with his eyes following my every move.

He got up and grabbed my hands looking me in the eyes.

"We slept together Lauren, but it was special. Really special, different too. But a really good different." I was shocked...So we did sleep together. I took a deep breath and just stood there looking down.

"B-but your with Lucy, I made you cheat on her. Oh my gosh, I'm the worst best friend ever." I rambled on, not noticing Joey lifting his hand until our skins contacted each other. There was a spark that flew like a firework party. He got a strand of wet hair and tucked it behind my ear. I can't do this, Lucy's my best friend and they're dating. I pushed him by the chest and he stumbled back, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Just go Joey, just go." I said. He stuttered for a second, then sighed walking backwards and putting his shirt and jeans back on opening the door, glancing at me one more time before walking away. I sighed and walked to my wardrobe putting a bra and some knickers on.

I got my tights and put them on with a black vest top. I put my blue and white spotty blouse, with a high waist skirt on and dried my hair. Not being bothered to do anything with it I put it in a top knot bun. I put some black ankle boots on and walked out of the door walking right into my dad

"Dad, about last night...I'm sorry" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me and smiled.

"Derek'll be the least of your problems for a bit now" He said and walked off.

Confused, I walked off and went straight out of the house going to the cafe to meet Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. but I just wanted to upload a short chapter...**

"Lauren babe, I've been meaning to tell you something" max said as Lauren sat down on the sofa ready for the news to come. "Me and your mum were gonna tell you this, but she's not here so I'm gonna have to do it by myself..." Max sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in stress and kneeled down to Lauren's height. "Laur, your adopted..."

**once again, I'm sorry this is so short...Ive been having exams all this month so ye. Errrr, post a review on who you think Lauren's actual parents are :D**


	12. The end? Or is it just the beginning?

This is the last chapter people:( I'm sorry, im busy writing another Joey and Lauren fanfic

enjoy and tell me what you think xoxoxo

* * *

"What did you just say?" Lauren asked, the shock and hurt blatantly in her voice.

"Lauren, we adopted you...your real mother dumped you in a bin and me and Tan found you there." Max said.

Lauren burst into tears, she had been living a lie. All she was, was some dustbin baby.

"I love you like my own though Lauren, don't tell anyone...but you were always my favourite." Max said. Lauren smiled knowing nothing could tear the father-daughter duo apart.

"Seeing as you confessed this, I think I've got to confess something about what happened before aswell." Lauren said, scared about what her dads reaction would be."I slept with Joey."

Silence.

Max was figuring out what to say to his daughter.

"Do you regret it?" Max said, looking Lauren dead in the eyes.

"At first I did, but when I sent him away...I realised that I really like him, and he does me. But I'm scared he's gonna leave, cause i was harsh to him in the caff. Oh god, what's gonna happen if he does go? Alice will kill me! I'm gonna go find him" Lauren stood and ran out of thE door, but wound her head around the door.

"Love you dad" she said, running out while Max was laughing at how weird his daughter could be at times.

DAVID WITTS/JACQUELINE JOSSA

Lauren ran down the steps, two at a time and looked around trying to figure out where to look for him. She got out her phone and called Joey. It went straight to voicemail. She sighed and ran down the street to number 23, she needed to tell Joey she loves him.

She knocked on the door quickly and stepped back. The door opened and there stood Joey, in jogging bottoms and a tight tshirt.

Lauren ran up to him and pounced, kissing vigorously. Joey was shocked, not knowing how to respond. He remembered it was Lauren he was kissing and responded back to the kiss. Lauren pulled away and said them three words Joey was dying to hear.

"I love you" she said and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too, but what about Derek?" Joey asked, scared for the protection of his lover.

"What about him? I ain't your cousin...I'm adopted" Lauren said and embraced Joey, who was shocked.

"Don't ask babe, and just kiss me." Lauren said and kissed Joey, not caring whether anyone saw or not. Knowing they were going to be happy...no matter what anyone said.

* * *

THE END

XOXOXO


End file.
